The present invention relates to a dental floss applicator for applying dental floss to teeth and to a method for fastening a dental floss unit at a holder.
Known applicators comprise a resilient U-shaped frame between the arms of which a dental floss unit of fixed length is fastened having caps or beads at its ends. The arms are provided with end-side slits respectively. The strand is inserted into the slits and the caps abut against the opposite surfaces of the arms (U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,522).